The Cradle Will Rock
by hagwiggle
Summary: Some AU. Takes place in Hagrid's third year. When Hagrid met Sally. I mean what.
1. Chapter 1

Hagrid hastily walked to the Forest—anywhere to get away from Riddle's accusations that he'd been behind the scares for the students of Hogwarts.

Keeping his gaze focused on the cobblestone path as it broke apart in the all-encompassing moonlight, Hagrid's thoughts shifted to Aragog, his pet, his companion.

Looking about only to make sure he wasn't being followed, Hagrid noticed he'd made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

_Now or never_, he thought, taking the first of many quick steps toward the center of the masses of trees.

A noise to his left brought his attention to his surroundings.

His heartbeat sped up and he looked around, jerking his head toward the sound.

"'Lo? Anyone there?" he asked.

There was no response, but he heard a sudden flutter above him.

Thinking it might be Aragog, he began to climb the large tree in front of him.

He took a rest atop a large branch and saw toward its edge a large owl, with bright yellow eyes which penetrated him to his very soul, perched atop a nest brimming with a large, white egg.

The owl took in the sight of the young half-giant, disheveled and red-eyed, decided he was harmless, and flew off to collect more sticks.

Hagrid knew a bit about animal care and anxiously looked after the owl, flying off into the distant darkness. The egg couldn't be left at such a temperature with nothing to warm it.

Gingerly placing the egg in his large palm, he noted the cold sweat setting on his skin. He shivered.

The egg wouldn't last long without heat, and he was freezing.

He opened his mouth and tried to place the egg in, but thought better of it when he noted his teeth.

Hagrid then thought of rubbing the egg while he held it. Then, thinking of his troubles in athletics, decided he better not chance dropping the egg.

No, the only _logical_ thing to do would be to place the egg in a warm, safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing internally, Hagrid began pulling off his pants and underwear.

The only crevice as warm as his mouth without the threat of teeth was… down there.

Hagrid leaned back against the tree to balance himself and spread his legs wider, then, picking the egg back up from the nest, he inhaled sharply and braced himself for what was coming.

Pushing the egg as softly in as he could, he really shouldn't have noticed how… _good_ it felt to have that cool, smooth ball filling his entrance.

He spit gruffly into his hand and stuck it inside him to better position the egg—purely for it to get it the most heat and not at all to get it _thereyesthere _as he breathed quicker and quicker, flushed.

Reaching his free hand to grip the base of his cock, Hagrid roughly pulled it forward and back, biting his lips and feeling his sweat come anew.

Panting, Hagrid pushed the egg further into him, further into the _right_ position.

Just then he felt a beat from a different source.

He unclenched his eyes and looked down, but there was nothing below him, only the tree branch and the floor of the Forest.

Another movement—this one coming from inside of him.

The egg shook a little and he felt it cracking.

Keeping as still as he possible could, he held the egg in place. If he didn't muck things up, the egg could still survive the ordeal.

He felt the eggshell crack under his fingers slightly. _Shit_.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_.

He froze—_What was _that_ movement?_

There was a push against the walls of his entrance, a little teasing and a light nip, as the newborn owl made its way out.

Staring at him from between his spread legs, the owlet's eyes glistened and sparkled.

Hagrid was enamored, lost in the ember pools in front of him.

Then, the tiny owl reached up and used its wings for the first time in its young life.

Shortly Hagrid was coming, having spasms of pleasure as his own "children" landed equally on the young owl and on his worn shirt.

Just then, Hagrid heard another, stronger flap of wings in the distance, and hurried to put the owl in its proper place and rush back to the castle.


End file.
